


Don't Think About It

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Just don't think about it, and it'll be fine.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir, Merry/Pippin





	Don't Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Parallel Dialogue" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A little bit of fluff and silliness. The conversations aren't quite identical, as I couldn't *quite* see Boromir and Aragorn using the exact same words... but only a few words have been changed, so I hope it still fits!

I.

When Merry found him, Pippin had a look of bemused disgust on his face.

"What's up, Pip?"

"Merry! Did you know that Aragorn... and Boromir... are..." He broke off.

"Are sneaking off into the bushes to have at it like bunnies?"

"Well..." Pippin blushed. "yes."

"'Course I knew. Everyone knew. Except you, of course."

"But it's..." He couldn't quite articulate what it was. "Just...ewww!"

"Try not to think about it, Pip. You don't think about your parents doing that, do you?"

"EWWWWW! No!"

"Well then, do the same for them."

Pippin nodded. "Okay, Merry. But...can I wash my brain first?"

II.

When Aragorn found him, Boromir had a look of bemused disgust on his face.

"What's amiss, Boromir?"

"Aragorn! Did you know that Merry... and Pippin... are..." He broke off.

"Are sneaking off into the bushes to have at it like bunnies?"

"Well..." Boromir blushed. "yes."

"Yes, I knew. Everyone knew. Except you, of course."

"But it's..." He couldn't quite articulate what it was. "Just...ugh!"

"Try not to think about it, Boromir. You don't think about your brother doing that, do you?"

"EWWWWW! No!"

"Well then, do the same for them."

Boromir nodded. "Yes, Aragorn. But...can I wash my brain first?"


End file.
